mi segunda vida
by zafiroycitrino16
Summary: silver a muerto y su alma va a parar a infierno, el es convertido en demonio y como no confían en el encargan a mephistofeles o mephiles a que lo vigile, con el tiempo mephiles se enamora de silver pero por el simple echo de estar atados al infierno no pueden estar junto, como lograran consumar su amor sin que el rey de los infiernos se entere? mephilver, lemon (tal vez) y mpreg
1. prologo

**hola una nueva historia, no se si hayan dado cuenta pero una historia tiene el nombre del personaje que habla y la otra no, bueno la que no tiene el nombre es la historia de mi hermana (sofia) y la que si son mis historia (cristal), bueno eso era todo espero que les guste esta nueva historia disfrútenla ^^**

* * *

"prologo"

el mundo esta al borde de la ruina, guerras, sufrimiento, el mundo esta callendo en manos del rey de los infiernos y todo gracias a un erizo que le dio la idea, que mando toda la vida en la tierra al infierno, esta es la historia de silver, y como es que termino siendo el primer mortal convertido en demonio

* * *

**jajaj tenganme pasiencia solo es el prologo XP**


	2. mi muerte

**ahora si el capitulo jajaja espero que les guste la verdad si es asi dejen comentarios**

* * *

"mi muerte"

un cuarto blanco, totalmente vació, solo con un par de sillas de madera demacrada y rota, ese era el lugar donde los ángeles y los demonios decidían a donde irías si al cielo o al infierno, uno de los ángeles se levanto y se dirigió hasta la siguiente alma a la que juzgarían

xX: levántate...

un erizo de color plata y ojos ámbar obedeció a la orden del ángel

xX: di tu nombre

silver: me llamo silver

xX: muy bien silver sígueme...

para aquellos que crean que los ángeles son buenos y cálidos pongan mucha atención ellos pueden llegar a ser los seres mas fríos de todo el mundo, ellos no te tendrán compasión. silver entro a un pequeño cuarto y se sentó en frente de un escritorio bastante grande en el cual se encontraban detrás de el dos erizos con túnicas blancas que los cubrían totalmente y otros dos con túnicas negras.

uno de los erizos con la túnica negra se levanto y empezó a leer un pergamino

xX: silver the hedgehog... mano derecha de uno de los mas grandes lideres de la mafia, asesino a sangre fria, 83 victimas entre ellos tus padres y tu causa de muerte una batalla perdida contra la mafia china ¿correcto?

silver: correcto...

xX: muy bien supongo que sabrás a donde iras a parar ¿no es asi?

silver: si

xX: de acuerdo... pasa por la puerta de la izquierda, te encontraras con el demonio berherit te dará un "recorrido" por el infierno

silver: de acuerdo...

silver no mostraba ninguna emoción sabía que había cometido muchos pecados y sabia que por eso iría a para al infierno, pero a pesar de todo no se preocupaba pues el echo de que fuera la mano derecha de la mafia de japon dejaba mucho que decir, sabia como ganarse a los seres mas crueles del mundo y tenia un pan para ganarse al rey de los infiernos

silver siguió las ordenes del erizo con la túnica negra y cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a pues un demonio, era tal y como los humanos los describían con algunas excepciones, la piel en lugar de ser de un color rojo sangre era de color negro con cuernos del mismo color pero con sangre en las puntas, esas eran las únicas diferencias

berherit: tu debes ser silver cierto?

silver: si soy yo

berherit: muy bien acompáñame

silver:¿a donde me llevaras?

berherit: primero iremos con el rey lucifer, el decidirá tu castigo

silver: de acuerdo...

berherit: valla no llegan muchos como tu, es extraño encontrarse con un mortal cuyo rostro muestra tranquilidad

silver: ya veo...

berherit subió a una pequeña barca que estaba sobre un lago de fuego, en e cual se podían divisar varios cuerpos gritando de dolor por el insoportable calor de las llamas del lago. silver subió a la barca y empezó a admirar el paisaje , en el camino veía como algunos demonios lanzaban cuerpos al lago de fuego, y como algunos cuantos perros comían los restos de los humanos, para que luego de unos minuto volvieran a aparecer sin un rasguño, era raro ver a un perro con mas de una cabeza, pues los que tenían tres parecían ser los mas salvajes de todos

berherit: ya llegamos

silver salio de sus pensamientos y vio que berherit salia de la barca y se dirigía caminando a un enorme castillo, las puertas estaba custodiada por dos enormes perros de una cabeza y sus amos, dos demonios iguales a berherit pero un poco mas pequeños, silver salio de la barca también y se dirigió a las puertas de aquel enorme castillo, berherit les dio la orden a los guardias de que los dejaran pasar, los guardias no tuvieron mas elección que obedecer y abrieron las puertas, cuando entraron pudieron observar a un gran demonio cubierto de fuego con una corona negra sentado en un trono gigantesco y a su izquierda se encontraba un erizo de color negro con algunas cuantas rallas de color azul en sus púas, brazos y piernas, tenia una capa roja y un mechón de pelo blanco en su pecho, ojos verdes sin brillo y no tenia boca (a mi hermana le gusta ponerle boca a mephiles, pero a mi me gusta mas ser tradicional ^^) berherit acerco a silver al trono del demonio cubierto de fuego y dijo

berherit: su nombre es silver the hedgehog

lucifer: oh! si escuche hablar de el no hay muchos casos como el suyo, muy bien supongo que tu castigo sera...

silver: antes de que mi castigo quisiera preguntarle algo...

lucifer: ¿y que seria?

silver: ¿porque a todas las almas que llegamos aquí las manda al lago de fuego o a los posos de los pecados capitales? sabe seria mucho mas productivo convertirlos en demonios y mandarlos de vuelta al mundo de los humanos a que marque almas para el infierno, así poco a poco iría ganado terreno en la tierra y le ganaría a dios

todos los demonios presentes se quedaron con los ojos abierto al escuchar tan brillante idea salir de la boca de un mortal, en cuanto a el erizo de pelaje negro miro con interés a silver, el rey lucifer esbozo una sonrisa y dijo

lucifer: tienes razón seria mucho mas productivo, y gracias a que tu diste la idea seras el primer humano en ser convertido en demonio

todos los demonio presentes (había mas de uno era una sala llena ¬¬) abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos al escuchar lo que su rey había dicho claro con la excepción del erizo de pelaje negro, silver levanto la cabeza y observo al enorme demonio cubierto de fuego levantarse de su trono

silver: acepto sus términos

lucifer: muy bien acércate

silver obedeció a la orden del rey lucifer y se acerco a el, luego el rey lucifer tomo a silver de la cabeza y lo alzo en el aire, luego alzo su otra mano y con ella atravesó el abdomen de silver, el dolor era insoportable pero como la mano del demonio estaba en su estomago silver no podía tomar aire para soltar un grito de dolor, después de que el rey de los infiernos empezó a notar que silver estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, saco su mano y dejo caer a silver, luego hizo una señal con la mano ensangrentada para que el erizo de pelaje negro se acercara, cuando este ya estaba al lado de su rey y enfrente de silver, lucifer dijo

lucifer: dale un poco de tu oscuridad mephistofeles, también quiero que tu lo acompañes al mundo de los humanos cuando despierte, asegúrate de que no intente traicionarnos

mephistofeles: de acuerdo amo...

mephistofeles se inclino para poder cargar a silver, cuando ya lo tenia entre sus brazos desapareció en una nube de humo

* * *

mephistofeles apareció en un cuarto con paredes negras, una enorme cama con sabanas rojas alumbrada con velas de igual color, pero el fuego era azul, mephistofeles acostó a silver en la cama y con una de sus manos le entre abrió los labios mientras que con la otra tomaba un poco de la sangre que salia del abdomen de silver y con ella se dibujaba una boca en donde se supone que debería estar la suya, poco a poco una boca empezó a hacerse notar en la cara de mephistofeles, tenia labios bien formados y carnosos, mephistofeles se acerco a silver y le planto un fogoso beso en los labios, el abdomen de silver empezó a sanar rápidamente y poco a poco un aura oscura empezó a envolver a los dos, silver empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a mephistofeles que besándolo, sentía la lengua de mephistofeles explorar cada rincón de su boca, silver trato de separarse de mephistofeles de mil y un formas mas sin embargo no tuvo éxito, al cabo de los segundo cuando mephistofeles empezó a notar que silver ya tenia suficiente de su oscuridad dentro de el, se separo y lo dejo acostado, silver solamente tenia los ojos en blanco, estaba procesando lo que mephistofeles acababa de hacer, este solo se limito a ver a silver y sonreír por la expresión que tenia en su rostro (una expresión como de WTF? xD) silver después de un rato salio de su shock y le dijo a mephistofeles

silver: porque hiciste eso?

mephistofeles: necesitaba que absorbieras un poco de mi oscuridad así te podrías volver un demonio

silver: entonces... ya soy...

mephistofeles:no... aun no, descansa un poco, para cuando despiertes seras un demonio completamente, necesito que descanses bien, así podrás recuperar tu fuerza y estarás listo para irnos

silver: a donde?

mephistofeles: a la tierra, necesitamos empezar a marcar almas lo mas pronto posible

silver: ok...

silver se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos para poder dormir, para cuando despertara seria un demonio, eso significa el ya no poder dormir, ni comer, ni respirar, eso significaría muchas cosas diferentes en el

* * *

**bueno hasta aki espero que les gusto, la continuare si dejan comentario pero si no, ps no, hasta la proxima ^^**


	3. ¿quien es mephistofeles?

**hola aqui la continuacion, lamento la tardanza espero que les guste la verdad yo me diverti mucho haciendo este cap enespecial por el final jaja bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto, por favor**

* * *

"¿Quién es mephistofeles?"

Para cuando silver abrió los ojos el ya no se sentía cansado, al contrario se sentía con más fuerza que nunca, se levanto de la cama y empezó a examinar el cuarto en donde se encontraba, para su mala suerte en el cuarto no había ni puertas, ni ventanas, así que solo se sentó a esperar a que apareciera mephistofeles

Silver: Donde estará ese demonio… a si ahora que lo recuerdo ni siquiera se su nombre, cuando regrese se lo preguntare

Silver empezó a desesperarse y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación, después de un rato apareció frente a el una nube negra de la cual salió mephistofeles

Mephistofeles: veo que ya te despertaste, dormiste bastante

Silver: ya veo… cuanto dormi?

Mephistofeles: aproximadamente dos días humanos

Silver: tanto!?

Mephistofeles: si aunque no lo paresca, mi nombre es mephistofeles, puedes llamarme Mephiles

Silver: mucho gusto Mephiles mi nombre es silver y ¿Cómo se supone que volveremos a la tierra?

Mephiles: toma mi mano…

Silver: de acuerdo

Mephiles y silver desaparecieron en una nube de humo y al instante reaparecieron en el callejón de una ciudad (cuyo nombre no importa)

Mephiles: muy bien hemos llegado

Silver: en donde estamos?

Mephiles: eso importa?

Silver: pues supongo que no…

Mephiles: bien entonces sígueme, pasaremos varios días aquí y sería muy tediosos ir y venir del infierno, así que mejor busquemos donde hospedarnos

Silver: ok…

Mephiles y silver caminaron unas calles hasta encontrarse con una tienda de ropa Mephiles le dijo a silver que entraran, a silver le pareció un poco extraño pero de todos modos lo hizo (en mi historia los personajes usan ropa)

Silver: para que necesitamos ropa

Mephiles: no piensas estar solo con una camisa y unos pantalones ensangrentados ¿cierto? Se supone que hemos venido a tentar a los humanos no a asustarlos, lo mismo es con migo, no pienso andar siempre con una túnica negra

Silver: esta bien

Mephiles: tu no hablas mucho cierto?

Silver: porque lo dices?

Mephiles: estas aquí en la tierra y en lugar de irte corriendo a buscar ayuda para escapar del infierno estas aquí con migo como si nada, bien podría tomarte de la mano sacarte de aquí o es mas incluso aquí mismo violarte y tu no dirías nada

Silver: tampoco llego a tanto, simplemente conozco mi posición, así que mejor me quedo callado

Mephiles: ya veo, bueno ponte esto *le da un pantalón negro y una camisa de igual color*

Silver: ok

Silver tomo la ropa que Mephiles le había dado y se metió en uno de los vestidores, cuando salió, Mephiles se quedo mirando a silver luego sonrió para decirle

Mephiles: te queda bien, quítale las etiquetas iré a pagarlo

Silver hizo lo que le dijo y quito las etiquetas luego Mephiles ya estaba vestido, el llevaba puesta una camiseta y encima una chaqueta de cuero, y unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, Mephiles fue a pagar con la cajera y cuando esta lo vio le dijo

Cajera: buenas noches (era de noche XP)

Mephiles: hola quiero comprar el pantalón y la camisa negra que trae puesta mi amigo, también el pantalón la camiseta y la chaqueta que yo llevo puesto, aquí están las etiquetas

Cajera: gracias serian $1508

Mephiles metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y de el saco un fajo de billetes, los demonios tiene ayuda infernal así que conseguir cosas como el dinero no es problema para ellos, Mephiles le dio todo el fajo de billetes a la cajera, esta vio sorprendida la cantidad de dinero y si sorpresa aumento aun mas cuando Mephiles dijo

Mephiles: conserva el cambio

Mephiles fue directo con silver y lo tomo de la mano luego ambos salieron de la tienda, una vez afuera empezó a llover y Mephiles no hizo nada mas que chistar lo dientes y decir

Mephiles: parece que dios se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí

Silver: porque lo dices?

Mephiles: esta lloviendo una de las tantas formas en las que dios muestra su enojo, ven con migo se dé un lugar al que podemos ir

Silver y Mephiles caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron a un bar, el nombre de dicho bar era "la puerta al infierno" el lugar era de paredes rojas, había mesas pegadas a las paredes para que así hubiera mas espacio para los meseros, al fondo del bar había un pequeño escenario en el cual se podían observar dos erizas cantando, una de ellas tenia el pelaje anaranjado que llevaba una camisa de fuerza de color negro, unos jeans azules ajustados y unas botas de color negro, mientras que la otra era de pelaje azul cielo, llevaba puesta una chamarra blanca unos jean ajustados de color azul y una botas blancas, ambas tenían un pirsin en la ceja, un arete en la boca y otro en la nariz, Mephiles y silver se sentaron cerca del escenario, cuando la canción termino, las dos erizas se acercaron a la mesa en la que estaban Mephiles y silver, luego una de de ellas miro a Mephiles y le dijo

xX: valla que extraño verte por aquí, que cuenta mi abuelo?

Mephiles: hola zafiro, citrino, como han estado? Su abuelo no cuenta nada nuevo pero aquí mi amigo si

Zafiro: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es zafiro y ella es mi hermana mayor citrino

Citrino: hola! ^^ ¿Qué clase de demonio eres?

Silver: emmm… no lo se

Citrino:¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡¿Por qué no lo sabe mephisto?!

Mephiles: no es un demonio natural, era un alma de humano que tu abuelo hizo demonio

Zafiro: y para que?

Mephiles: porque el dio la idea de convertir a las almas humanas en demonios, luego mandarlas aquí para así ir ganando terreno en la tierra..

Citrino: es una muy buena idea, te mereces ser un demonio, pero aun así deberías saber qué clase de demonio eres

Silver: y como puedo saber eso?

Citrino: cumple todos los pecados capitales y el que más te guste o el que más se te facilito cumplir, ese es el pecado

Silver: ya veo

Zafiro: me imagino que buscan donde quedarse ¿no es así?

Mephiles: si aun están usando su viejo departamento?

Zafiro. No ya no tanto, pueden quedarse ahí

Mephiles: ok, la llave sigue bajo el tapete?

Zafiro: si

Mephiles: muy bien

Citrino: no quieren comer algo?

Mephiles: no, y tu silver?

Silver: no, no tengo hambre

Citrino: mmm… ok, tu pecado no es la gula, mephisto descubre cual es su pecado, yo quiero saber!

Mephiles: ok, ok, lo buscare, algo si te digo estoy seguro de que su pecado no es la soberbia, ni la ira, el es muy paciente y obediente ¬¬

Zafiro: bueno eso solo te deja cuatro pecado, no creo que sea difícil descubrir cual es

Mephiles: como sea, ya nos vamos las vemos después

citrino: así por cierto en a puerta está mi sombrilla llévensela, parece que dios no tiene la intención de hacer parar la lluvia

Mephiles: ok, adiós

Citrino y zafiro: adiós! ^w^

Mephiles y silver caminaron hasta la puerta del bar, luego de ahí al lado tomaron la sombrilla de citrino y salieron de aquel "hermonoso" lugar, luego los dos caminaron bastantes cuadras hasta el departamento de zafiro y citrino, cuando llegaron, Mephiles tomo la llave que estaba debajo del tapete y abrió la puerta, el departamento no era tan pequeño era bastante amplio, entrabas y al primer cuarto al que llegabas era a la sala, luego pegada a la sala estaba un pequeño comedor y a su lado la cocina, lo único que separaba el comedor de a cocina era una pequeña pared, el departamento tenía dos cuarto y un baño, si el lugar era bastante amplio, silver cuando entro lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sillón de la sala y encender la televisión luego empezó a dar vuelta a los canales, Mephiles lo vio sentado, luego el se sentó a su lado y le dijo

Mephiles: muy bien ¿que te parece si averiguamos de que pecado eres?

Silver: ¿es tan importante?

Mephiles: no… pero si no lo hago zafiro y citrino no me dejaran en paz hasta que les diga que pecado eres

Silver: que son ellas, también son demonio?

Mephiles: no ellas son la nietas del rey Lucifer, su madre es el apocalipsis encarnado, la llamamos amatista, ellas con algo así como semi demonios, ya que como el apocalipsis es más que nada energía y ellas están igual

Silver: ya veo, y que hay de ti? Tu que clase de demonio eres?

Mephiles: jaja… yo soy el príncipe de las oscuridad, prácticamente tengo todos los pecados dentro de mi, puedo hacer que un humano peque sin cualquier problema, por eso es que yo estoy a cargo de ti, para enseñarte lo que se, te voy a enseñar como tentar a un humano con avaricia, pereza, gula, soberbia, ira, envidia y mi favorito la lujuria

Silver: porque la lujuria es tu favorito?

Mephiles: jaja lo sabrás pronto

Mephiles se acerco a silver y le planto un beso en la mejilla, luego Mephiles se puso de pie y le dijo a silver

Mephiles: voy a darme una ducha luego vengo

Mephiles se fue al baño como el lo había dicho, pero, en cuanto a silver, el estaba aun en un shock por lo que le había dicho Mephiles, a que se refería con "lo sabrás pronto", silver proceso varias veces la frase hasta que tuvo una idea de a qué se refería Mephiles, luego se empezó a sonrojar hasta las orejas y miles de pensamiento e ideas golpearon su cabeza, silver llevo sus manos a su cara para cubrir su sonrojo, luego se recostó en el sillón esperando perder dormirse un rato, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, luego recordó que era una demonio ya no podría dormir, así que solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y callar sus pensamientos

* * *

**hasta qui el cap dejen comentarios, porque si no lo hacen no continuare la historia, hasta la proxima bye ^^**


	4. ¿que tipo de demonio soy?

**huuuuy el inicio de mi primer lemon ., por lo general sofia me ayuda ya que ella es la que sabe escribir lemos, ya se ¬¬ yo soy la mayo y la que escribe lemon es sofia, pero bueno espero que les guste jajaja dejen comentario constructivos por fa ^^**

* * *

"¿Qué tipo de demonio soy?"

Silver siguió recostado hasta que escucho a Mephiles salir del baño, Mephiles se dirigió a la cocina y del refrigerador saco una charola con pequeñas bolitas brillantes en ella, silver miro extrañado la charola y le pregunto a Mephiles

Silver: que es eso?

Mephiles: son almas de bebes muerto

Silver observo extrañado charola, pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio que Mephiles no tenia boca de nuevo, silver se levanto del sillón y se paro junto a Mephiles, luego empezó a buscar la boca de Mephiles por todos lados pero no la encontró, Mephiles se desespero de ver a silver inquieto alrededor suyo, así que lo tomo del mentón para que volteara a verlo a los ojos, luego le dijo

Mephiles: que buscas?

Silver: donde… donde está tu boca?

Mephiles: ah! Eso… yo originalmente no tengo boca

Silver: entonces… ¿Cómo es que… pudiste besarme cuando estábamos en el infierno?

Mephiles: puedo crearme una boca, pero temporal

Silver:¿Cómo?

Mephiles le hizo un pequeño rasguño con su dedo índice a la barbilla de silver, luego con la sangre que saio de la herida se dibujo una boca, poco a poco Mephiles fue obteniendo de nuevo una boca, silver miro impresionado como es que Mephiles obtenía su nueva boca, Mephiles al ver la cara de silver solo sonrió y dijo

Mephiles: así, es como obtuve la boca con la que te bese

Silver toco su barbilla para poder sentir la herida que le había causado Mephiles, pero por mas que busco la herida, no encontró nada, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, silver se asusto, luego volvió a mirar a Mephiles y le pregunto

Silver: ¿Dónde está la herida?

Mephiles: ya no, esta ya sano…

Silver: tan rápido?

Mephiles: si, esa es una de las ventajas de ser un demonio…

Silver: que genial, los demonios si que son

Mephiles: inmunes? Si, bueno me voy a comer las ¿quieres?

Silver: si, claro

Mephiles se sentó en el sillón y puso la charola en la mesa luego espero a que silver tomara la primera alma si tomaba más de dos con una sola mano, tal vez su pecado era la avaricia, pero silver no lo hizo una, así que su pecado no podría ser la avaricia, luego recordó como son los demonios de la pereza, se cansan incluso de solo mover un dedo, así que Mephiles tomo un alma y después de verla un breve momento se la dio a silver y le dijo

Mephiles: puedes meter esta alma al congelador?

Silver tomo el alma y fue a dejarla en el congelador, Mephiles miro como silver tomaba el alma sin ningún esfuerzo y la llevaba al congelador, Mephiles empezaba a desesperarse, el encontrar el pecado al que pertenecía silver se estaba volviendo una tarea demasiado tediosa, cuando silver volvió de dejar el alma se encontró a Mephiles con las manos en la cara y los codos en las rodillas, silver se sentó junto a el y le dijo

Silver: que te pasa?

Mephiles: es demasiado difícil descubrir tu pecado…

Silver: así? Cuales pecados has descartados?

Mephiles: aparte de la ira, la soberbia y la gula, llevo la pereza y la avaricia

Silver: bueno eso solo te deja con dos pecados, la envidia y la lujuria

Mephiles miro a silver con una sonrisa entre malévola y pervertida, silver se dio cuenta de la mirada de Mephiles y de sus intenciones, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara, Mephiles se fue acercando poco a poco a silver, silver a si vez se iba alejando y como el sillón no tenia descansa brazos llego un momento en que silver se callo del sillón, Mephiles aprovecho esto para ponerse encima de silver y sujetarles las muñecas de las manos por arriba de la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra le iba subiendo un poco la camisa, silver empezó a moverse para quitarse de encima a Mephiles pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba, de un momento a otro silver recordó que había que aparte de a lujuria aun quedaba la envidia, silver un tanto nervioso miro a Mephiles para decirle

Silver: oye Mephiles, aun queda otro peca, que tal si empezamos por ese?

Mephiles: emmm… nop… me gustaría mas intentar con el pecado de la lujuria es mas fácil

Silver: QUE?! P-pero

Mephiles: oh! Vamos silver solo necesito identificar algunas "reacciones" no será difícil

Mephiles empezó a lamer el cuello de silver, luego intento bajar hasta el abdomen pero la camisa de este aun le estorbaba así que para asegurarse de que le podría quitar la camisa a silver sin que forcejeara, saco su mano de debajo de la camisa de silver, luego le tomo la mejilla y le planto un tierno beso en los labios, Mephiles empezó a lamer los labios de silver pidiéndole de esta forma que dejara entrar su lengua a su boca, silver no pudo resistirse más y abrió la boca dejando entrar la lengua de Mephiles, luego de unos segundos silver dejo de forcejear y se entrego a los labios de Mephiles, este al darse cuenta de esto aprovecho para poder quitarle la camisa y de paso los pantalones junto con el bóxer a silver, dejándolo así completamente desnudo, silver no se dio cuenta de esto sino hasta que Mephiles separo su boca de él, Mephiles miro por unos segundos a silver, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos color ámbar, luego se acerco a él y le susurro en la oreja

Mephiles: tus labios son muy dulces

Mephiles siguió lamiendo el cuello de silver, luego fue descendiendo hasta su abdomen dejando a su paso un pequeño rastro de saliva, luego Mephiles se fue acercando cada vez mas a la entrepierna de silver lo cual alarmo a este

Silver: e-espera! Que vas ha- hacer?

Mephiles: ya lo veras

Mephiles tomo el pene de silver y se lo metió de lleno a la boca, empezó a chuparlo y a lamerlo, lo cual hizo que silver soltara pequeños gemidos de placer, los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, retumbaban en la habitación y el mismo silver se estaba dando cuenta de ellos, pero por más que el intentaba callarse a si mismo, no lo lograba ya que cada vez que se tapaba la boca, Mephiles le daba pequeñas mordidas, en señal de que no se callara, silver no pudo contenerse más y no pudo evitar correrse en la boca de Mephiles, este solo se limito a tragárselo, luego miro a silver de nuevo, este estaba jadeando, con las mejillas de un color rojo muy intenso y con los puños cerrados a sus costados, Mephiles volvió a lamer el abdomen de silver hasta llegar a el mechón de pelo blanco que tenía en el pecho, silver volvió a apretar los puños intentando así callar sus gemidos, a Mephiles no le gusto esto por lo que le tomo la mejilla luego acerco su cara el y le dijo

Mephiles: ¿Por qué haces eso?

Silver:…

Mephiles: bueno…

Mephiles le planto un dulce beso a silver, luego se levanto de encima de este y se fue alejando, silver no comprendió muy bien porque hacia eso, su corazón palpitaba como loco, una parte suya le decía que se había salvado, pero otra le gritaba que no dejara ir a Mephiles, acaso lo había dejado con las ganas, silver dejo de pensar un momento y casi por instinto tomo uno de los tobillos de Mephiles, Mephiles giro y vio a silver de rodillas ante sus pies, rojo hasta las orejas, aun jadeando, tomándolo de su tobillo derecho

Silver: no te vallas… por favor

Mephiles: mmm? No me dirás ahora que te deje con las ganas ¿verdad?, ¿que acaso los forcejeos que hacías no eran para impedir llegar hasta el final?

Silver:...

Silver solo se sonrojo, Mephiles noto esto y solo sonrió, se veía tan tierno cuando se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, Mephiles se agacho hasta silver y lo tomo de la barbilla con su mano derecha, luego le levanto la cara haciendo así que lo mirara directo a los ojos

Mephiles: prometo seguir, si tu prometes que no callaras tus gemidos, ¿te parece?

Silver se sonrojo ante la propuesta de Mephiles, luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para no mirarlo a los ojos, Mephiles solo sonrió y se acerco a los labios de silver para darle un beso lleno de pasión, silver correspondió al beso gustoso saboreando los labio de Mephiles y deseando que el beso no acabara nunca, Mephiles se separo de silver, luego lo cargo entre sus brazo y le dijo

Mephiles: tomare so como un si

Mephiles se llevo entre sus brazo a silver hasta una de las recamaras, silver no tenía miedo, ¿Por qué?, ya ni siquiera él lo sabía, solo sabía que quería tener cerca de él a Mephiles

* * *

**hasta qui el cap, el proximo sera mejor, eso espero, bueno hasta la proxima gracias por leer ^^**


	5. ¡¿que estoy que!

**lamento haber tardado pero me abian castigado mis padres, y me habina quitado la computadora asi que no pude actualizar la historia -.- pero ahora que mi sentencia a terminado puedo subir todos los cap que hice en mi estadia en la "carcel" lo malo es que no podre subir lemon, por mas que lo intente no pude, asi que ni modo u.u voy a manejar el cap como despues del lemon, bueno aki lo tienen el cap 5 de "mi segunda vida"**

* * *

" ¡¿que estoy que?!"

despues de una noche llena de pasion silver y mephiles se echaron a dormir, o mejor dicho a descansar ya que los demonios no pueden dormir, en cuanto salio el sol silver fue el primero en abrir los ojos, se levanto y se fue a bañar, mientras tanto mephiles aun estaba dormido pero eso no duro mucho ya que un ruido algo parecido a un golpe se escucho desde el baño, mephiles se levanto rapidamente y entro en el baño, lo primero que vio fue a silver tirado en el suelo del baño desnudo y con el agua cayéndole en el cuerpo, mephiles se apresuro a cerrar la llave de la regadera, luego envolvió a silver en una toalla y lo saco del baño, lo puso sobre la cama y empezó a restregarlo con la toalla para secarle el agua del cuerpo

mephiles: que te sucedio?

silver: nada solo, me dio un mareo y perdí el equilibrio

mephiles: ten mas cuidado

silver: ok...

*toc toc*

mephiles: quien puede ser a esta hora? son las 5 de la mañana... ire a abrir te quiero -le besa la frente-

-en la puerta-

mephiles: quien es? -abriendo la puerta-

zafiro: hola mephisto!

mephiles: tienen una idea de que hora es?

citrino: 5:01:39 de la mañana 40, 41, 42, 43, 44...

mephiles: ¬¬...

zafiro: yyyyy... nos invitas a pasar?

mephiles: pues ya que ¬¬, pasen... y a que vienen exactamente?

zafiro: entrando a saber si descubriste de que pecado era silver

mephiles: a respecto a eso no se que pecado es... trate con los que quedaban pero no es de ninguno

citrino: lo sabemos...

mephiles: que?! ustedes lo sabían y aun asi me obligaron a buscar que pecado era silver?!

zafiro: no entiendo de que te quejas, te beneficio a ti y aparten de que encontraste a tu verdadero amor

mephiles: eso es ridiculo, los demonios no sienten amor

citrino: si claro como digas... donde esta silver?

mephiles: esta en la abitacion del fondo, lo deje descanzando

zafiro: como aun no abre los ojos?

mephiles: no ya lo hizo pero en la mañana le dio un mareo mientras se bañaba asi que lo deje recostado en la cama

zafiro: ok... ahorita vengo, citrino ve a ver como esta silver

mephiles: a donde vas? y a que te refieres a ver como esta silver?

zafiro: tengo una ligera sospecha, vuelvo en un rato

citrino: MEPHiSTOOO¡

mephiles: que fue eso?

zafiro: ve a ayidar a mi hermana luego te contaremos todo a ti y a silver

zafiro salio de la casa corriendo a una velocidad increíble y en cuanto a mephiles el fue corriendo al cuarto junto con citrino y silver

citrino: tranquilo... respira profundamente, ahora exhala

mephiles: que le paso?!

citrino: silver vomito, traele un poco de agua

mephiles: de acuerdo

silver: no entiendo porque vomite, fue asi de la nada

citrino: si lo se no te preocupes ya pronto estarás mejor

silver: no se por que eso me suena a mentira...

citrino: sigues siento igual de bueno para detectar mentiras ^^

silver: lo dices como si ya me conocieras desde hace tiempo...

citrino: jajaja tu no me hagas caso ^^u

mephiles: ya llegue, aqui tienes silver

silver: gracias

mephiles: citrino acompañame afuera

citrino: ok

-afuera de la habitacion-

citrino: que es lo que pasa?

mephiles: que tiene silver, primero el mareo de esta mañana y ahora las nauseas que es lo que tiene?

citrino: zafiro llegara en cualquier momento con algo que nos sacara de dudas asi que calmate un poco, no ha de tardar,

mephiles: ok... pero mas vale que venga pronto...

mephiles y citrino entraron de nuevo a la habitacion a revisar como seguia silver, despues de unos cuantos minutos zafiro llego con una bolsa llena de cosas, ella saco una prueba de embarazo y se la dio a silver, al principio el se quedo con cara de WTF?!, pero luego zafiro le pidio de modo amable que se hiciera la prueba que nada perdia, y finalmente silver acepto, zafiro, citrino y mephiles, salieron de la habitacion y se fueron a esperar a silver en la sala, despues de unos minutos silver salio del cuerto con la prueba en la mano y con una cara de muerto, mephiles se preocupo por el asi que se acerco a el y le pregunto:

mephiles: que es lo que te pasa? estas bien?

silver:...

zafiro: -le quita la prueba de embarazo- salio positiva...

silver: estoy... embarazado?

mephiles: que?... como es eso posible?!

citrino: veras mephsto, cuando una abejita quiere mucho a...

mephiles: ESO YA LO SE! LO QUE PREGUNTO ES COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SILVER QUEDARA AMBARAZADO SI EL ES HOMBRE! USTEDES LO SABIIAN NO ES ASI, SABEN LA RAZON DE TODO ESTO, TIENEN QUE DECIRNO, AGANLO!

zafiro: bajale a tus aguas mephisto, en primera esto no es hobra nuestra y en segunda no te diremos la razon a menos de que te calmes y estes dispuesto a creernos ok?

mephiles: ok...

zafiro: muy bien... quieren sentarce los dos?

silver: de acuerdo...

citrino: veran la cosa esta asi... esta vida o mejor dicho esta existencia que estan viviendo, es la segunda que tienen, la primera de silver era la de un angel, el mas hermoso de todos y el favorito de dios y tu mephies, eras el demonios mas poderoso que aya existido, mas sin embargo, un dia, ese demonio y ese angel, se conocieron... y se enamoraron... y tanto dios como nuestro abuelo, no les gusto eso... asi que por primera vez en la historia los dos se pusieron de acuerdo...

zafiro: y decidieron que devian separarlos a los dos, apartir de que lo decidieron, dios le quito las alas a aquel angel y le borro la memoria y lo condeno a vivir como un ser humano, pero con una apariencia diferente a como era antes, y en cuanto a el demonio, le borraron la memoria y lo condenaron a vivir sin boca, y con una apariencia totalmente diferente, asi no se conocerian jamas... mas sin embargo el destino es mas fuerte que nada y ustedes se han vuelto a encontrar, y se han vuelto a enamorar

silver: ok... pero aun no entiendo como es posible que yo quedara embarazado?

citrino: es el poder del amor ^w^

zafiro: aparte de que los angeles no tiene sexo pueden ser tanto hombre como mujer, tal vez eso tengal algo que ver en que te ayas podido embarazar...

mephiles: y ahora que vamos a hacer, silver tiene que marcar almas para el infierno porque si no lo hace lucifer lo mandara al pozo del fuego eterno aparte la unica manera es que los humanos de acuesten con un demonio, o almenos esa es la forma "tradicional" y yo no quiero que haga eso, el es mio!

zafiro: lo sabemos, por eso queremos ofrecerles una forma de marcar almas para el infierno sin la nesesidad de hacer eso

mephiles: y cual seria?

zafiro y citrino: dando concierto!

mephiles y silver:... O.O?

la idea de zafiro y citrino no era tan mala pero tampoco podian asegurar que funcionarian, solo quedaba confiar en ellas ciegamente...

* * *

**hasta aqui espero que les alla gustado ^^ lamento mucho la tardanca dejen comentario porfa! hasta el proximo cap :D **


End file.
